Meu novo e para sempre amor
by Lilly-moon16
Summary: Quando a vida lhe oferece um sonho muito além de todas as suas expectativas, é irracional se lamentar quando isso chega ao fim. Jacob será sempre a melhor parte de mim, tal como amigo e tal como meu único e verdadeiro amor.
1. Introdução

**Título:** Meu novo e para sempre amor.

**Autora:** Lilly moon; A.H.

**História:** Após a luta contra os Volturi, quando a vida está novamente em seu devido lugar, e Nessie está completando seus 6 (seis) anos de idade (com mentalidade de uma jovem de 18), Jacob tenta mostrar seus puros sentimentos por ela.

No meio da trama, irão acontecer não só romances, mas também uma pitada de aventura.

**P.S.:** Os personagens foram retirados dos livros da Saga Twilight.


	2. Aniversário

**Prólogo:**

_Desde o incidente com os Volturi a vida da minha família e a de Jacob estava em plena ordem. Ou pelo menos era o que todos pensavam.

* * *

_

Era dia do meu aniversário e eu sabia que alguma coisa minha família estava aprontando, e que essa idéia com certeza seria da minha tia Alice.

Passei a tarde toda em La Push a mando de meu pai – para espanto meu e dos meus amigos lobos – e também por pedido de Jake.

O dia parecia calmo e sem muitas novidades. Jake havia comprado um pequeno bolo para comemorar a tão esperada data do meu aniversário de seis anos.

Quando eu nasci eu já tinha uma mentalidade superior a de uma criança de três anos, e meu corpo também não fazia jus a minha idade. Ao completar seis anos, meu corpo e minha mente já eram evoluídos como a de alguém de dezoito anos.

Cantamos parabéns e recebi presentes de todos os lobos exceto do de Jacob, e é claro, de Leah.

Enquanto comíamos o bolo, percebi Jake me olhando e não pude evitar encara-lo e perguntar o que ele tanto olhava.

- O que foi Jake? – perguntei tentando disfarçar minha curiosidade.

- err.. Será que podemos ir conversar lá fora por um instante Nessie?

- Hum, claro Jake. Vamos.

Ao sair pela porta ouvi Seth tentando acalmar Leah, que rosnava entre os dentes ao me ver sair com Jake.

Desde que nasci Jake sempre me acompanhou e eu nunca entendi direito o motivo. Apenas sabia que ele era meu melhor amigo e tinha o mesmo instinto super-protetor que meu pai tem por mim, porém sempre achei alguma coisa diferente quando Jake me olhava.

- Jake, o que foi? Já andamos muito. – eu disse impaciente

- Vamos até a praia, e chegando lá nós conversamos. – Jake disse tentando desviar o olhar do meu.

Toda vez que Jacob queria conversar alguma coisa importante ele me chamava até La push e andávamos até a praia, e lá ele me contava. Da última vez, ele me deu um cordão com um pequeno lobo, como a pulseira que minha mãe usa.

- Então, pode falar Jake. O que você quer conversar?

- Bom, não é bem uma conversa Nessie, é que eu não te dei nada de aniversário e..

Não o deixei terminar. O que ele achava que estava falando? Eu nunca me importei para isso, eu só queria Jake sempre por perto. Ter o meu Jacob era o que bastava pra mim.

- Jake! Você não me trouxe até aqui pra me dizer isso né?! Eu nunca pedi nada de aniversário, não vai ser agora que eu vou pedir.

- Não é isso Nessie! – ele continuou com o rosto corando – É que eu comprei seu presente, mas eu fiquei sem jeito de te entregar na frente do meu bando.

- Do que você ta falando Jake?

- Feche os olhos. – ele pediu timidamente

- Jaaaake! – usei minha voz manhosa para ver se ele se derretia – me diz logo o que é, por favor!

- Feche os olhos Renesmee.

- Está bem!

Assim que meus olhos se fecharam, uma voz familiar ecoou por meus ouvidos, era minha mãe.

- Renesmee, vamos?! – ela disse me puxando

- Mãe, espera! Jake, eu..

- Vamos Nessie, não era nada importante.

- Mas Jake... – eu resmunguei

- Nessie, vamos. Sabe que seu pai não gosta de esperar! – minha mãe disse me puxando para o carro.

Chegamos em casa rápido, já que meu pai não consegue dirigir devagar.

Estava um silêncio estranho, e quando entrei um coro gritou:

- SURPRESA!

- O que é isso?! Mãaaae! Eu falei que não queria festa.

- Eu sei querida, eu avisei a eles, mas sua tia Alice não me ouviu.

- Alice! – eu disse tentando parecer brava

- Desfaça essa carinha meu anjo – ela disse me entregando uma caixa enorme embrulhada em um papel vermelho com laços dourados.

Tio Emmett colocou outras caixas encima de mim e, é claro, eu as derrubei.

- Emmett! – Tia Rose gritou

Todos riram do meu problema com equilíbrio, que mesmo sendo uma vampira, havia puxado da minha mãe.

A festa continuou mesmo quando fui dormir, já que eu era a única que necessitava de uma boa noite de sono.

- Jake, Espere! – eu disse antes que ele fosse embora.

- O que foi Nessie?

- Você não vai me entregar o presente? – perguntei sem graça

- Ah! Claro. Aqui está. – seu rosto corou ao me entregar uma pequena caixinha.

- Obrigada Jake. – disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Naquele momento, eu senti um tremor de ambas as partes. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso na vida.

Abri a caixinha e lá estava um anel de prata com uma pedra em cima, era lindo.

Dei um abraço nele, e seu cheiro amadeirado me fez sorrir, seu corpo quente não me deixava desaperta-lo.

- Posso? – ele perguntou apontando para o anel

- C-claro- eu disse gaguejando enquanto entregava o anel e estendia minha mão esquerda.

- A direita Nessie. Nós ainda não casamos. – ele disse rindo, mas evitando meu olhar.

O que ele queria dizer com esse "Nós _ainda_ não casamos"?

- Uau! É lindo Jake! Não precisava me comprar nada.

- Que bom que você gostou Nessie. Bem, eu tenho que ir, amanhã eu apareço aqui. Boa noite. – Jake disse enquanto dava um aconchegante beijo em minha gelada testa.

- Boa noite Jake. – falei enquanto o apertava bem forte para que pudesse sentir mais uma vez seu cheiro.


	3. O sonho e a trama

Capítulo 2 –

Era a primeira vez que sonhava com Jake desta maneira.

Estávamos em uma clareira e não havia ninguém, apenas eu e meu Jake. Ele estava deitado em meu colo, enquanto eu acariciava seus negros cabelos. Uma multidão de sentimentos vieram em direção a mim. Carinho, afeto, amor, desejo.

Não entendia o que significava, apenas não queria que aquele sonho acabasse.

Mas meus desejos não foram concedidos. Os Volturi apareceram em meu sonho, e Jake transformou-se em lobo para me proteger. Eu gritava por minha família, mas parecia que eles estavam muito longe. O desespero começou a aumentar quando Jake foi derrubado bruscamente.

Eu tentei atacar, mas Jake me impediu, dizendo que não queria que eu me machucasse, e que era para eu correr o máximo possível para longe.

Enquanto Jake falava comigo, um golpe o atingiu derrubando-o novamente. Todos os Volturi o atacaram. Eu gritava em desespero, sem saber como ajudar.

Meu sonho foi interrompido por meu pai, Edward, que me acordou e me abraçou.

- Acho melhor você se levantar Nessie. Já está tarde e temos que arrumar nossas coisas. Partiremos amanhã de manhã, e você ainda tem que ir até a cidade falar com seu avô Charlie.

- Está bem, pai. Onde está Jake?

- Está lá embaixo faz uns 20 minutos esperando você acordar. Ele te levará até a cidade de carro, e passará em La Push para pegar as malas dele e você aproveita e se despede dos seus amigos.

- Está bem, vou arrumar minhas coisas. Para onde nós vamos? Ei! Espera ai! O Jake vai com a gente? – perguntei com um sorriso imenso no rosto

- Ele é da família Nessie. Mesmo ele sendo fedorento. – ele brincou e Jake rugiu no andar de baixo. – E além do mais, vocês dois não se desgrudam, seria capaz de você fugir e voltar aqui para Forks ou Jacob fugir para ir para o Alasca.

- Alasca? Nós vamos morar perto dos Denali?

- Sim, querida. Nós vamos. – disse minha mãe, aparecendo ao lado do meu pai e acariciando os cabelos dele. – A propósito Edward, nós temos que arrumar as nossas malas, deixe Nessie se arrumar e ir tomar o café da manhã com o Jake.

Eles rapidamente saíram do quarto me dando um beijo na testa cada um. Eu me arrumei rápido, como sempre, mas dessa vez demorei um pouco mais, escolhendo uma roupa bem bonita para que Jake me visse.

- Bom dia, Jake! – eu desci as escadas correndo e sentei em seu colo, lhe dando um grande beijo nas bochechas quentes.

- Oh! Olá Nessie! Bom dia. Você está linda! – disse ele envergonhado.

Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro, e jurava que ele estava se aproximando de mim cada vez mais. Mas fomos interrompidos por tia Rose, que rosnou ao nos ver juntos.

- Bom dia tia Rose, tio Emmett! – eu disse sem graça

- Bom dia criança! – tio Emmett disse bagunçando meus cachos

- Jake, vamos tomar café, vem!

- Então, já sabe para onde vamos nos mudar, Nessie?

- Diz meu pai que vamos para o Alasca, morar perto dos Denali.

- Denali? Eles não gostam muito de lobos, acho que não deveria ir.

- Se você não for eu também não vou! – eu disse sem pensar – Quero dizer.. Ah Jake, por favor!

-Está bem, está bem. Só porque você ta me pedindo.

Tomamos nosso café e fomos para a casa do vovô Charlie que parecia bastante triste com a nossa partida.

- Eu venho te visitar sempre, vovô! Eu prometo. – disse tentando acalma-lo

- Vocês podem passar as férias aqui. Venham sempre me visitar.

- Pode deixar vovô!

Nos despedimos de Charlie e fomos para La push. Seth choramingava com a nossa partida, enquanto sua irmã me fitava emburrada.

- Seth, pare de ser criança! Eu volto para visitar vocês todos - disse Jake antes de irmos para a casa dos meus avós paternos e, para a minha surpresa, ele também entrou.

- Jake?

- O que?

- Você por acaso vai dormir aqui?

- Algum problema Renesmee? Ou já se esqueceu que você dormia agarrada comigo quando era um bebê?

- Vai dormir no meu quarto? – eu disse surpresa

- Claro que não – meu pai disse do alto da escada

- Não Nessie, vou dormir aqui na sala.

Ele chegou mais perto de mim e sussurrou em meus ouvidos.

- Você pode vir aqui me fazer companhia, se quiser.

Eu corei.

- B-Boa noite Jake!

Subia correndo as escadas e nem ouvi se ele respondeu. Deitei em minha cama e fiquei pensando se deveria descer. Se eu descesse alguém me escutaria. Ou será que não?

- Nessie? – disse minha mãe

- Oi mamãe! O que foi?

- Eu e seu pai vamos para nossa casa, quer vir conosco?

- Não mãe, obrigada. Quero dormir aqui hoje, se não tiver problema.

- Claro que não querida. Boa noite.

Ouvi meu pai rosnando e minha mãe tentando acalma-lo. Ele, com certeza, tinha escutado meus pensamentos.

Assim que os vi sair, fui ao quarto da tia Alice e ela estava se arrumando.

- Para onde vocês vão?

- Vamos caçar meu anjo, quer vir?

- Não tia, obrigado. Tia Rose e tio Emmett também vão?

- Sim, todos nós vamos.

Ela chegou mais perto e me abraçou.

- Jake nos pediu isso, mas é segredo, não conte a ele que lhe falei isso. – ela sussurrou em meus ouvidos.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Tio Jasper?

- Não me pergunte nada querida, eu, seus tios e seus avós vamos caçar enquanto Jake toma conta de você.

Eu fui para meu quarto correndo e desabei na cama. O que eles estavam aprontando? Porque Jake pediu isso?


	4. Doce beijo

**Capítulo 3 – Doce beijo**

Assim que eu ouvi todos saírem da casa, ouvi passos pela escada que em alguns instantes pareciam hesitantes.

Eu não sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Claro que já fazia uma idéia, mas ainda pensava que fosse coisa da minha imaginação incrivelmente fértil.

Jacob sempre fora meu melhor amigo e nunca, até a noite do meu aniversário, eu havia desejado tanto estar na presença dele, envolvida no calor dos seus braços, sentindo o aroma amadeirado que eu tanto gostava.

Era incrível como Jake sempre cuidou de mim e por este e outros motivos, eu tinha dúvidas sobre meus pensamentos. Talvez fosse impossível Jake me amar mais do que irmãos ou melhores amigos, ou talvez não.

Estava imersa nos meus pensamentos absurdos sobre um suposto amor que Jacob sentia por mim, quando ouvi batidas na porta.

- Nessie? – a voz doce me fez estremecer.

- J-Jake? Algum problema?

- Posso entrar?

Sua voz era de um tom tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma ponta de medo.

- C-claro. Entre Jake. – A cada palavra dita, as letras tropeçavam. Quando ele abriu a porta senti meu rosto avermelhar.

- E aí?! – timidamente falou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado – Já ta com sono Nessie?

- Não e você?

- Não. – ele me fitava e dava para perceber que ele tentava me dizer algo, mas relutava.

- Bom, acho que vou até a cozinha preparar um sanduíche. Você quer?

- Nessie espera. – Jake falou enquanto agarrava meu braço e me puxava para seus braços.

Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e eu sentia meu rosto se aproximar enquanto meus olhos fitavam sua boca. Ele acariciou meus cabelos e segurou meu rosto, como se quisesse que eu olhasse para ele. Meu coração disparava e meus olhos automaticamente foram se fechando. Seu rosto se aproximou ainda mais e seu calor passava para o meu rosto como se estivem colados e, delicadamente seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus. Uma mistura de emoções passavam naquele instante. Um beijo doce e quente.

Era uma necessidade fora de mim. Minhas mãos puxavam o corpo de Jake para mais perto até sentir o calor do seu corpo percorrer pelo meu. Não havia mais ninguém na face da terra, apenas eu e meu doce Jake.

Ficamos deitados em minha cama abraçados a noite toda, sem nenhuma segunda intenção, apenas deixando o amor que sempre existiu em nós aflorar, fluir, explodir.

Jake, sempre doce, cantava minha música preferida em meus ouvidos enquanto me abraçava mais forte.

- _All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here in my arms_… *****

- Jake, o que estamos fazendo? Eu não sei se deveríamos.

- Nessie, eu não estou forçando você a nada. Eu apenas pedi essa chance a sua família, uma chance de ter você comigo por um instante, uma chance de provar que eu posso ser bom para você. Me dê essa chance também. – suas palavras soaram como uma súplica.

Como eu poderia ao menos pensar em não retribuir esse amor?! Eu o amava. Eu sabia disso. E sabia que era um amor que talvez ultrapassasse os limites reais. Uma vampira e um lobo. A união de seres místicos, que por mais poder e força que tenham, acabam sendo vencidos pelo amor. Um puro e simples amor.

Eu o beijei novamente e ele retribuiu.

- Acho melhor eu ir para a sala antes que alguém chegue. – ele disse sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, Jake. Meu pai ficaria louco de raiva.

Jake me deu beijo e virou-se em direção a porta.

- Ei, Nessie?! – ele disse sem se virar e dava para ouvir seu coração disparar – Não me responda.

- O que foi Jake?

- Eu te amo e é sério. Não precisa me dizer nada agora, eu sei que não era esperado. Mas eu te amo e não como uma irmã. Só pense nisso, não estou te forçando a nada. Boa noite minha Nessie.

Meu rosto estava corado e mal pude falar boa noite. As palavras tropeçavam e não saíam.

Eu acabei adormecendo sem perceber e para meu desespero tive mais uma vez o sonho com Jake e os Volturi.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here in my arms = Tudo o que eu sempre quis, tudo o que eu sempre precisei, está aqui nos meus braços. _(**música: Enjoy the silence – Depeche Mode)**


End file.
